As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In short-range wireless communication, an antenna that is smaller than a wavelength of the carrier signal may be used to transmit the carrier signal. The antenna may produce an electric field, a magnetic field, etc. However, some forms of short-range wireless communication may require that the transmitter and receiver be (i) in close proximity (e.g., 10 mm or less), (ii) within a line of sight, or both. Such usage restrictions may limit the applications in which short-range wireless communication can be used. For example, the maximum distance between a transmitter and a receiver may be relatively small (e.g., 10 mm or less) due to (i) the low operating power and (ii) the electromagnetic propagation characteristics at the operating frequency. When designing products that incorporate short-range wireless communication, such distance limitations may be challenging to overcome, particularly when mechanical or design limitations dictate further separation (e.g., greater than 10 mm) between the transmitter and receiver.